Angel Tears
by Leighana90
Summary: Inuyasha may be the only one who can save his fallen angel, but can he do it before her world collapses around them?
1. Chapter 1

Angel Tears 

After the death of her husband Izayoi is overcome with grief and loses her grip on reality. Her two young sons, Inuyasha and Shippo, are taken away by there half brother Sesshomaru. He soon takes them to live with Sakura's mother Kaede. There they meet two other orphans, Sango Taijya and Miroku Houshi.

In Inuyasha's senior year of high school Kaede adopts what seems like a lost cause.Kagome Higurashi is a strange and lonely girl with mysterious powers, whose past is filled with nothing but pain. Can Inuyasha help this fallen angel before her world collapses around them?

12 yrs. ago

"Get them out of here."

From inside the room a woman began yelling frantically at Sesshomaru.

"Please no! You have no right to take them from me! You bastard! Give me back my sons!"

A social worker came and closed the door to his stepmother's room.

"Will you be the one to take your brothers sir?"

It had been nearly a week since his father's death, he had never dreamed that this would happen. Izayoi, his stepmother, had gone into such a deep depression that she had completely isolated herself from the outside world. Her two sons, Inuyasha and Shippo, had paid the price for her selfishness and had gone days without their mother. Inuyasha was only six years old and he had tried so hard to keep his one year old brother Shippo from starving. A little boy with long black hair struggled back through the front door.

"Sesshomaru!"

The boy latched on to his leg shivering, but from the cold or fear he wasn't sure. He placed a gentle hand on the boy's head.

"Hey Inuyasha, how are you doing?"

The little boy smiled trustingly up at him.

"Is my mommy okay Sesshomaru?"

He breathed in deeply and changed the subject.

"Go find your brother Inuyasha and I'll take you to get some breakfast, okay?"

The boy's smile thinned and he nodded. After Inuyasha was out of hearing Sesshomaru turned back to the social worker and said," No. I'll take both the boys to their grandmother in the city."

The social worker nodded and jotted down the information on his clipboard.

"Very well then sir. We can handle it from here."

At his statement a loud thump sounded from Izayoi's room and with a hurried goodbye

the social worker left Sesshomaru so he could check on the disturbance.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked out the door wondering if this was really the right thing to do.

A/N: Hey I would really appreciate it if someone told me if I spelled the name of Inuyasha's mom right or not. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

_First day of the last year of high school! Nothing in hell could ruin this year for me._

These were the first thoughts that raced through Inuyasha's head as his alarm went off.

But hey, Hell can't always ruin everything; sometimes Heaven wants a turn too.

A girl walked in to Inuyasha's third period classroom. She wore loose fitting black jeans and a scarlet red tank top. On her shoulder blades in blue ink rested two small angel wings. The teacher noticed this.

" Excuse me miss, tattoos are not permitted on campus and must be covered."

From the backpack she had dragged in with her she pulled out a black jacket. On the back of it sat the same design as the one on her skin.

A bit disgruntled the teacher, Mr. Hargreaves, checked over her student information. He stopped at her address and shook his head. Opening his desk drawer he pulled out one of his other students personal information sheets. Inuyasha watched this all with a dull interest. Most of the other students did to except for Miroku who just watched Sango.

A group of girls towards the back of the classroom giggled and cast flirtatious glances in Inuyasha's direction.

" Alright then Ms. Higurashi since you seem to live with our own mister popularity, Inuyasha, you may take the empty desk next to him."

The girls in the back hissed as she made her way towards him. Miroku and Sango, who also lived with Inuyasha, made sounds of confusion. She sat down in the seat behind Miroku next to Inuyasha.

_Kagome._

The name came unbidden to Inuyasha and as if he had spoken out loud the girl turned towards him. It was then that he got his first glimpse of her deep sad blue eyes.

That was when he knew the perfect year he had planned out was gone forever. With that last thought he lost himself in her eyes.

A/N: I know short chapter but hey what can I say. Anyways I do not own Inuyasha or the gang so don't bite my head for not doing the sooner. My sister has been gracious enough to let me use her account so the one writing Angel Tears is her hot older twin brother Blake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey thanks to Inuyasha.and.kagome.4eva.554 for the first review on this strange little fic. My brother is in the hospital at the moment and asked me to finish up this story for him while he is in there.

The class looked on as Inuyasha continued to stare into her eyes. Suddenly he fell forward into her lap.

Chairs screeched back as people tried to see what was wrong with him. The girls in the back shrieked in outrage. Miroku stood up and picked up Inuyasha, Sango pulled Kagome to her feet and forced her to follow them out the door.

" Sit down!!"

Their teacher bellowed at the class and tried to restore order after four of his students had just walked out.

Miroku lay Inuyasha down on one of the beds in the nurse's office. The nurse grimaced at his entrance and said," So soon this year Mr. Houshi? Can't you two wait at least a week for me too settle in?"

He turned to her and smiled.

"Chihiro I swear it wasn't us this time. No fight at all."

He pointed at the incoming girls and said," It was the new girl."

Chihiro smiled at her and went over to check Inuyasha's vitals.

"I knew that boy would one day meet a girl that could resist his 'charm'. But does anyone ever listen to Chihiro? No, no one listens to the nurse."

She stilled and listened to her patient's pulse.

"Well now if that aint a kick in the ass I don't know what is."

Sango walked over and asked," What is it Nurse Chihiro?"

"Well for starters his breathing and pulse are much calmer than usual and he seems to be in a relaxed state of mind. Not the usual rolling back and forth even though he is unconscious deal."

She smiled over at Kagome and said," Well now darlin, whatever it s you did to him seems to be a good thing."

Kagome nodded and walked over to stand next to the unconscious boy. Sango and Miroku stood by and wondered who this mysterious girl who seemed to have invaded their lives was. They watched as the silent girl brushed at stray pieces of the unconscious boys hair. Inuyasha stirred slightly and seemed to lean into her touch.

Miroku And Sango saw this and knew this was going to be one hell of a school year.


End file.
